


The Mermaid’s Song

by NyolkieEggBoi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Humor, The kiddos go on an adventure, enjoy, goofy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyolkieEggBoi/pseuds/NyolkieEggBoi
Summary: The children finally get some peace and quiet until they hear some beautiful singing.





	The Mermaid’s Song

The Child soldiers chilled and relaxed in their quarters without a care in the world. It was quiet and peaceful for once. Why? Eli left to go take a shower (for once) which meant the other children don't have to put up with his rowdy acts for a while. This is the perfect time to steal a cookie from Eli's secret cookie jar, kick back and relax, and gossip about how “The White Mamba” is a goofy name. 

In the middle of their peace and quiet the youngest child, Jojo, sat up from his mini nap on a bean bag chair. He could've sworn he heard someone singing. It was as if a mermaid were in that very room chanting a beautiful melody. Each beautiful word slithered into his tiny ears. It made him smile. But wait! All of the children except Eli were in the room with him and not a single one was singing. Plus it's not like it could be Eli, he’s too tough for that, right?

Jojo crawled over to Etepe and slowly shook him out of his mini nap. “Hey, do you hear that?”

“Yeah. It's so beautiful, but none of us can sing, which was proven when we played Just Sing 2017… Despite it not being 2017.” Thank goodness someone else heard it too which meant Jojo isn’t going bonkers. 

“I bet it's a mermaid! We should go find her! She’ll probably grant us a wish”

The other children overheard the two having the conversation and decided to join in on the wild search to find the “singing mermaid”. They all wanted a wish granted too, and who knows, a kiss too! They followed the melodic voice down the hallways of the child quarters. The voice got louder and louder, which meant they were getting close. Little Jojo squealed in excitement; he couldn't wait to see a beautiful mermaid, get his wish granted, and get a kiss. 

Their journey ended at the door of the bathroom. That's where the singing is at its loudest. One would think they were at front row seats of a concert. The children couldn't help but let out a relaxed sigh from the mermaid’s beautiful song. It was like her words wrapped around their bodies in a warm hug. It felt like their problems were slowly drifting away. They couldn't stay here forever or else they will miss their wish and kiss. Etepe reached for the door handle and turned it. He slowly pushed the door open but only enough for all of the children to peak and take a look at the mermaid.

They could see the shadow of their mermaid on the shower curtains. She's a child just like they are, and whenever she sang about falling in love they could hear her strong, beautiful, and powerful British accent. It was similar just like their commander, Eli who was showering…

...in the bathroom…

“Holy shit…” Etepe whispered.

Their “mermaid” is Eli. The child soldiers mouths were wide open in surprise. Eli is singing! He hit those high notes with perfection while shampooing his hair. It was like a literal soap opera. The children quietly giggled to themselves before leaving the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

“Priceless blackmail…” Etepe whispered.


End file.
